gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Carol Merrill
Carol Merrill (born Carol Lue Hiller c. 1940 in Frederic, Wisconsin) is a retired model for the long running game show Let's Make a Deal from 1963-1977. She the nice lady who models toasters, refrigerators, cars and other big prizes on the show and sometimes participates in those unpredictable zonks. Plus unlike future models and not unlike The Price is Right occasionally, she changed clothes in between all acts. Even though she stopped modeling after the show ended in 1977, her last appearance on LMAD was in 1986 in the unannounced finale of the second 80s revival alongside original announcer Jay Stewart; they appeared via a zonk reveal. Prior to working on the show, Carol was a model for the short-lived game show Your Surprise Package hosted by You Bet Your Life sidekick George Fenneman. She's the only cast member left from the original Let's Make a Deal that's is still alive to this day since Jay Stewart (1918-1989) Stefan Hatos (1920-1999) and Monty Hall (1921-2017) have all past way. Other interests After Let's Make A Deal ended, Carol began working in the natural health field. She has written articles on various personal health topics for two online newsletters.Bond, Annie B. (August 16, 1999). "Can I Eat This?" and Other Spa Secrets from Carol Merrill". Care2 Healthy & Green Living. Care2.com, inc. In 1989, Merrill moved to Hawaii and spent several years working on various environmental issues. For her environmental work, she received the Hawaii County Mayor's Award of Excellence and the First Lady's Outstanding Volunteer Award from the State of Hawaii. From 2001 to 2009 she and her husband lived in Australia before returning to Hawaii. In recent years, Merrill has reappeared on the Biography Channel's episode about Monty Hall, and on several episodes of Hollywood Squares (serving as a bonus prize model during the show's first Game Show Week in 2002 made appearances on the show during both Game Show Weeks). Family Carol Merrill has been married to Mark Burgess since 1985. Her previous husband, Bernie Safire, is the father of her daughter, Hillary Safire. Hillary appeared as the model for the The New Truth or Consequences in 1987 and for one week was the prize model for The New Newlywed Game that same year, and in the 1983 Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Issue. Carol's first husband was Tom Merrill, whom she married in the 1960s. Merrill is the aunt of Spy Kids star Carla Gugino, who has credited Merrill as being the person responsible for getting her interested in show business. Shows Appeared *''Your Surprise Package'' *''Let's Make a Deal'' *''Hollywood Squares'' *''GSN Live'' Gallery Carol on the Let's Make A Deal 1963 Pilot.jpg Carol in the new Dining Room.jpg Carol Merrill and a Refridgerator.jpg Carol Merrill by the Speculate Sign.jpg Carol Merrill and the Big Box (2).jpg Carol Merrill and the Big Box (1).jpg Carol in Blue (1).jpg Carol in Blue (2).jpg SuperDeal.JPG References Links Her Official Website Her biography at the LMAD Website YouTube Video "Watch out for Carol Merrill" - Old GSN Commercial Category:Models Category:People Category:1941 Births